Nintendo Magazine System Issue 4
This magazine is the January 1993 issue and cost £2.95. It came with a Street Fighter II CD. News Ocean tie up Lobo licence. New Superman game coming from Sunsoft. Sumo Fighter looking for a publisher on the Gameboy. Krusty's Super Fun House being converted to the Gameboy. First Star Fox screenshots. Ocean releasing Red Nose Day 4 tie-in Sleepwalker. Graftgold working on Uridium II, Fire and Ice and a mystery football game for the SNES? Humans heading for the Gameboy courtesy of Mirage. James Pond II & III heading to the SNES? MicroProse follow up F-15 Strike Eagle on the NES with F117A Stealth Fighter. They are also working on a Railroad Tycoon conversion for the SNES. Dr Franken sequel being prepared by Elite. Leland's Indy Heat zooming onto Super NES real soon. Storm working on The Lawnmower Man and possible sequel. NES Empire Strikes Back converted to Gameboy. Bomberman heading to the SNES. Previews The Lost Vikings - SNES Troddlers - SNES Eliminator Boat Duel - NES Batman - NES Darkwing Duck - Gameboy Super Volleyball - SNES Reviews Main Reviews Comments Dropzone - 87% A pure and uncompromising old fashioned arcade blaster which is heavy on the reflexes and light on the brain. Not a game for everyone, but shoot 'em up addicts will absolutely love it. Incredible Crash Dummies, The - 86% A playable and varied game slightly let down by its ease and length, but well worth buying nonetheless. Chuck Rock - 89% A lush, fun and varied platform game, whose zany humour raises it out of the platform game morass. An excellent conversion. Blues Brothers, The - 47% Very poor and sadly disappointing waste of a valuable film license. A serious contender for the Roger Irrelevant award of the decade. Desert Strike - 83% A sturdy conversion, of a game past its technical peak, but still featuring plenty to do. If you were waiting for this to arrive, buy it without hesitation. David Crane's Excellent Tennis - 91% A great, if not quite the greatest, tennis game. Not only technically interesting, but great to play, too. Defenders of Dynatron City - 36% A very disappointing release from a company that should know better. Avoid at all costs. Bucky O'Hare - 72% A decent enough platformer which suffers from overpredictable and a wee bit easy. NHLPA Hockey '93 - 84% A rather fine Ice Hockey simulation and very addictive game. Alien³ - 90% A spiffing game, imaginatively designed and well-programmed, which non-adventure fans should still enjoy. Pushover - 78% Pushover is a solid puzzle game concept, let down by lacklustre presentation and options, and its failure to offer any real surprises. Lemmings - 85% A stable conversion of a classic game. Spoilt by a few defects but worth a look for die-hard Lemming fans anyway. Lemmings - 88% Considering the limitations of hand-held machines, this is a cracking conversion of the classic - provided Lemmings is your thing! F-15 Strike Eagle - 83% Remarkably a Gameboy flight sim which works. Although dull to look at, there's more than enough depth in F-15 to keep most people happy. Titus the Fox - 45% Your typical, average, run-of-the-mill platform game sved from the pits of absolute despair by the two-player option - if you can find anyone lonesome enough to want to play it. Q*Bert 3 - 70% A nice rendition of an old arcade favourite, which is let down by the original version's major fault - a lack of lasting appeal. Game Styles - Driving Tips Game Guides for:- The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - SNES Super Mario Land 2 - Gameboy Sim City - SNES External Links This issue is available at the Out of Print Archive Issue Index Category:Contains NES Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Reviews Category:Contains SNES Reviews